She's Mine
by Sasaki19
Summary: Gue gatau hubungan kita bisa disebut apa. Tapi gue sayang sama dia. Dan gue bakal lakuin apa aja cuma buat dia. CHAPTER 2 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Ini adalah ceritaku yang terbaru. Kali ini adalah Pair Sasuke - Ino! **

**Walaupun berawal pengennya menceritakan pair Gaara - Ino, tapi sepertinya lebih cocok untuk Sasuke.**

**Tapi tenang aja! Gaara akan tetap ada dalam cerita ini!**

**I do not own Naruto!**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

" _Just give me a reason to keep my heart beating don't worry it safe right here in my arm. As the world falls apart around us all we can do is hold on. "_

Lagu berjudul The Beginning nyanyian dari band Rock asal Jepang, One Ok Rock, sebagai pertanda Ino harus bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ino segera membetulkan posisi tidurnya hingga ia terduduk di atas tempat tidur, berusaha mengatur nafas dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia lalu mengambil handphone miliknya yang berada tak jauh di samping bantal. Waktu menunjukan pukul 04. 30 pagi. Sambil sedikit menggerutu Ino beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap – siap. Ia lalu merapikan semua buku pelajaran yang ia butuhkan untuk hari ini. Sekitar pukul 05.30 Ino langsung bergegas menuju sekolahnya.

Rumah kecil milik Ino seorang tersebut memang sengaja kedua orangtuanya beli agar dekat dengan sekolahnya. Lalu kenapa harus bangun sepagi itu jika sekolahnya memang dekat? Ternyata, Ino mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah yang lebih baik, Konoha Senior High School yang sangat terkenal di Konoha. Mau tak mau, Ino tidak bisa meminta rumah lain selain yang telah dibelikan walaupun sekarang KSHS letaknya cukup jauh. Ino berjalan menaiki salah satu bus. Membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit hingga 45 menit untuk mencapai sekolahnya.

Sesampainya Ino di KSHS, ia segera menuju kelas Fisika yang menjadi jam pelajaran pertama dan salah satu pelajaran yang ia tidak sukai apalagi jika di pagi hari. Di kelas, ia lebih suka duduk di kursi paling belakang bersama dengan Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Lee, dan Sasuke. Ya memang, itu adalah geng pembuat onar atau geng popular di kelas maupun seangkatan. Ternyata, pagi kali ini Sasuke dan Kiba telah sampai terlebih dahulu.

" Tumben banget udah sampe. Biasanya hampir telat terus Kiba, Sasuke. " Kata Ino kepada kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

" Hampir kan tapi gak pernah. " Kiba menjawab, sekaligus dengan anggukan kepala Sasuke, menandakan setuju.

" Terus kenapa pagi begini udah sampe? " Kembali Ino bertanya.

" Cerewet banget sih, ganggu tidur orang aja. " Kiba kembali menundukan kepalanya di atas meja.

" Kan cuman nanya Kiba! "

" Hari ini gue bawa mobil. Biar ga kena macet dijalan jadinya berangkat pagi, tapi ga nyangka bisa terlalu pagi kayak gini. " Sasuke akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

" Lo yang bawa? Mobil? " Ino kebingungan karena biasanya mereka berdua naik motor sport milik Kiba yang tentunya dikendarai Kiba. Mereka berdua memang serumah agar biaya sewa rumah lebih murah karena mereka tidak tinggal permanent disitu.

" Baru dibeliin sama bokap. " Sasuke membalas singkat.

" Waah selamat kalau begitu! Boleh dong nanti anterin gue pulang? Hahaha bercanda kok. "

" Boleh aja, tapi gue mau futsal di Champion sama yang lain. Lo mau ikut nungguin ga? "

" Hmmm boleh deh gapapa sekali – kali liatin lo pada main. " Ino tersenyum puas karena tidak harus menaiki bus untuk pulang ke rumah.

Tiba – tiba saja...

" INOOOOOO! Aku pinjam pr Fisika boleh gaaaa? Ga ngerti sama sekali nih. " Tenten dan Sakura berlarian menuju Ino.

" Gue aja gasuka pelajarannya, gimana mau ngerjain. " Ino hanya menjawab malas dan tidak peduli dengan pr tersebut.

" Aku udah ngerjain kok, kalau mau nyalin boleh " Hinata yang juga baru datang menawarkan dengan sangaaat baik hati. Memang sifat sejak lahir sepertinya.

Sakura dan Tenten dan tak lupa Ino akhirnya dengan sibuk menyalin pr milik Hinata. Ino tentu saja tidak ingin dihukum apabila tidak mengerjakan, yang penting tetap nyalin aja deh.

" Dasar para cewe kerjaannya nyalin doang. " Naruto menggerutu, padahal ia juga ingin menyalin pr Hinata.

" Berarti lo termasuk para cewek itu dong? Hahaha " kata Lee yang langsung dilempar dengan kotak pensil oleh Naruto.

Jam pelajaran terus berlangsung hingga akhirnya pulang sekolah.

" Ino, jalan sekarang aja. " Sasuke menghampiri Ino di mejanya yang sedang merapihkan isi tasnya.

" Ah ya, okay yuk! " Ino dan Sasuke berjalan menuju pakir mobil, menuju salah satu mobil yang sangat terkenal, Lamborghini Veneno. Salah satu mobil termahal di dunia.

Dan itulah yang membuat Ino kagum dengan keluarga Uchiha. Mereka adalah keluarga kaya raya terkenal di dunia, tapi tetap bersikap merakyat. Sasuke adalah tipe yang mau berteman dengan siapa saja, kalangan atas, kalangan bawah, pintar ataupun bodoh. Namun, tetap saja barang – barang nan mahal tetap tak luput dari kehidupan Uchiha.

Seperti halnya sekarang ini, Sasuke dan Ino berada di salah satu lapangan futsal yang di sewa untuk beberapa jam, padahal tempatnya ada di satu desa kecil, namun ia tetap membawa mobil mahalnya tersebut dan memarkirnya di parkiran.

Jadi, walaupun rendah hati, tetap saja kesan glamour tetap menyelimuti sang bungsu Uchiha.

Kali ini, Ino hanya duduk di pinggiran lapangan di tempat duduk yang telah disediakan. Sasuke bermain futsal dengan teman – temannya yang sempat tinggal di panti asuhan dan sekarang telah hidup mandiri lepas dari panti asuhan.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke bermain dengan mereka yang jauh dibawahnya terutama masalah ekonomi. Sasuke bisa mengenal mereka pada saat keluarga Uchiha sedang merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke saat umur ke-14, dua tahun yang lalu, dan hubungan pertemanan masih tetap terjalin.

Setelah menyaksikan keseruan permainan futsal Sasuke, Sasuke menghampiri Ino.

" Temenin gue beliin minum sama makanan dong buat mereka. " Kata Sasuke yang sedang mencari dompetnya di dalam tas, tepat sebelah Ino.

" Okay boleh – boleh " Keduanya berjalan menuju salah satu supermarket yang menjual banyak sekali macam – macam makanan dan minuman. Sasuke dan Ino membeli banyak makanan minuman, hingga keduanya tidak bisa membawa semuanya sekaligus.

" Eh tunggu bentar ya nanti balik bareng ambil sisanya, gue mau ke panti asuhan mereka, deket sini kok cuman mau say hai aja sama mereka – mereka. " Dan dengan itu Sasuke berjalan kaki dengan dua orang temannya yang lainnya.

Ino masih duduk sambil menunggu Sasuke kembali di tempat yang sama sambil menyaksikan yang lainnya melanjutkan permainan futsalnya. Namun saat melihat mereka kelelahan dan butuh minum, Ino akhirnya mencoba untuk pergi ke supermarket untuk mengambil sisa yang tadi belum sempat diambil.

" Mau kemana? " Seseorang lelaki yang Ino ketahui salah satu dari teman Sasuke, menghampirinya.

" Emm, itu ngambil minum sama makanan yang masih ada di supermarket. "

" Sini deh gue bantuin, itu juga nantinya buat kita – kitakan? " Kata cowok berambut merah darah tersebut.

" Iya, thanks mau bantuin. "

" Welcome. Lo pacar barunya Sasuke? " Pertanyaan barusan sempat membuat Ino terdiam sebentar lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

" Kenapa lo mikir gitu? Enggak lah, bukan pacar, cuma temen lama dari Junior High School aja kok. " Ino sedikit salah tingkah.

" Ohh gak kenapa napa sih. Gak biasanya dia bawa cewek kalo lagi sama kita." Dan Ino hanya mengangguk saja atas pernyataan barusan.

Setelah mereka berdua kembali dari supermarket, Ino dan bersama dengan teman Sasuke yang memang cowok semua beristirahat, minum makan sambil berbincang – bincang yang kebanyakan pembicaraannya Ino tidak mengerti sama sekali.

" Anjir, udah makan makan aja ga nungguin gua dulu. " Kata Sasuke yang baru saja datang sambil berlagak marah dan langsung mengambil snack yang ada di tangan salah stau temannya.

" Eh ini udah jam 5, lo gak papa nih? Pulang aja deh daripada gue dibunuh sama bokap nyokap lo. " Kata Sasuke kepada Ino dan segera mengambil tas futsal miliknya lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sebelum Ino masuk ke dalam mobil, tiba – tiba cowok berambut merah darah tersebut menghampiri Ino.

" Gaara." Hanya itu saja yang cowok itu katakan dan langsung bergegas berlari kembali bersama dengan yang lainnya dan melambaikan tangan kepada Ino sambil tersenyum tipis. Ino lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Entah mengapa Ino masih kebingungan dan tanpa sadar bergumam.

" Gaara.. "

Sasuke yang mendengar gumaman lirih Ino barusan lebih memilih untuk tidak mempertanyakannya. Ia hanya diam saja. Namun tetap saja terbesit satu pemikiran di dalam otak Sasuke, _Ino kenapa nyebut nama Gaara? _Dan Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan rumah Ino.

" Rumah lo ternyata gak jauh – jauh amat dari kost-an gue, ya semacam bisa pake jalan pintas gitu. "

" Seriusan? Kalo gitu enak dong nanti kapan – kapan pada ngumpul aja disini. "

" Ya kan gue bilangnya dari kost-an gue, kalo yang lain gue gatau deh. "

" Iya ngerti ngerti, by the way thanks banget ya udah mau nganterin. "

" Welcome, sorry juga bikin lo pulangnya jadi sore gini. "

" Ahahaha gapapa, gue masuk yaa, lo hati – hati di jalan. Bye " Kata Ino sambil tersenyum dan melambaikannya, dibalas oleh Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis dan pergi melesat dengan Lamborghini miliknya.

Inopun segera bergegas mandi, lalu menonton TV acara kesukaannya. Ino entah mengapa senang hari ini bisa pergi bersama Sasuke. Bisa dibilang kebetulan sih karena awalnya hanya untuk nebeng. Tapi entah kenapa, Ino jadi senang karena merasa lebih mengetahui Sasuke lebih dalam dari Sakura maupun yang lainnya. Dan jujur, Ino cukup terkagum saat melihat Sasuke mengendarai mobil barunya tersebut.

Esok paginya Ino kembali bangun dan melakukan rutinitas biasanya, namun bedanya kali ini, pagi ini diawali dengan hujan yang deras membuat Ino mau tidak mau harus menunggu hujan mereda sedikit baru dia bisa menggunakan payung untuk berjalan menuju halte bus.

" Sial banget sih masih pagi gini, hujannya juga gak reda – reda. Huft"

_Believe the time is always forever I always be here forever 'till the end. _

Dering bunyi handphone milik Ino menandakan ada yang menghubunginya. Tertera nama " Sasuke Uchiha " di layar handphone miliknya.

" Good Morning, what's up? " Sambut Ino

" Good Morning, looks like the weather isn't nice, need a ride? "

" Seriously? At this early? Ahahaha take your time, I will wait for ya, just call me when you arrive, thanks by the way. "

" Good, see ya. "

Ino mengambil sebotol susu strawberry yang ia simpan di kulkas bersamaan dengan beberapa botol susu dengan rasa lainnya, sambil menunggu Sasuke datang. Tidak sampai 5 menit...

_Believe the time is always forever I always be here forever 'till the end. _

Sekali lagi yang tertera di layar handphone milik Ino adalah " Sasuke Uchiha " , maka Ino segera mengintip dari jendela untuk mengecheck apakah Sasuke sudah tiba atau belum, dan ternyata sudah. Ia segera keluar dan mengunci pintu rumah dan bergegas masuk ke mobil sebelum lebih banyak lagi air yang mengguyur pakaiannya.

" Good Morning again, Ino. " Sapa Sasuke dengan senyuman.

" Ah ya Good Morning again. Cepet banget? Emang jalan pintasnya bikin deket banget ya? "

" Gue udah jalan dari tadi sebenernya sih pas tau ujan deras kayak gini gue keinget lo. Lo naik bus dan otomatis kalo lagi keadaan gini bisa telat. Dihukum moderator itu gak asik banget. " Jawab Sasuke panjang lebar.

" Wahhh a really good side of you Sasuke, always care to your friends! " Kata Ino sambil menepuk lengan kiri Sasuke.

" Emang. Baru tau? Kapan sih gue jahat sama lo lo pada." Jawab Sasuke sambil membanggakan diri.

" Iya iya, tapi sayangnya belom punya cewek! Kalah lo sama Naruto, Kiba, bahkan Lee! " Dilanjutkan dengan tawa Ino yang tak henti – hentinya.

" Bawel banget sih. Kan gue standard ceweknya yang tinggi, lagian nyadar dong lo juga satu – satunya cewek yang masih single! " Balas Sasuke sedang seringai tanda kemenangan.

" Single itu pilihan okay? Jomblo tuh baru nasib, lo banget kan. "

" Yaudah, gimana kalo kita pacaran aja? Sama sama gak ada yang punya. " Kata Sasuke dengan tiba – tiba.

" Yee kali kita pacaran? Kalo sama lo gak deh. Apa kata dunia seorang Uchiha yang ternama pacaran sama Yamanaka yang lebih tertarik buka toko bunga dimana – mana ketimbang menghabiskan waktu di kantor? Bisa lumutan kali! Hahahahaha " Ino tertawa dengan keras namun tidak dengan Sasuke.

" Emangnya kenapa kalo gue Uchiha? Salahnya juga apa kalo Uchiha sama Yamanaka?" Raut wajah Sasuke menjadi serius.

" Eh take it easy aja dong, just kidding doang "

" Tapi bagian Uchiha dan Yamanaka engga kan? " Suara Sasuke kali ini lebih dingin dari yang biasanya.

" Ya abisnya gimana? Orangtua lu pasti akhirnya pasti ngerestuin lo sama yang setara juga kan, Yamanaka terlalu bawah buat lo " Ino menjawab dengan sejujurnya.

" Kurang apa lagi sih gue? Gue tau gue emang dari keluarga Uchiha. Tapi gue selalu temenan gak liat lo kaya atau miskin. Dan itu termasuk juga sama pilihan pacar gue nantinya. Jadi lo gausah sok tau. " Sasuke terlihat benar – benar marah.

" Sorry, but I can't help it right? I don't know that cause you never tell us, or at least tell me. Cause if you don't, a lot of people, especially girls, they will have the same thought just like me. "

" Yeah make sense. But, at least now you will not. So, please don't think of me that way again. "

" Of course hahahahahaha "

Percakapan berlangsung dengan menyenangkan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di KSHS dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Pada awal pelajaran semua begitu tenang dan lancar seperti hari – hari yang biasanya. Bahkan hingga jam pelajaran terakhir, keadaan berjalan seperti biasanya. Hingga akhirnya di jam perwalian khusus, yaitu diadakan ketika ada pesan khusus dari Guru kelas. Dan itu terjadi pada hari ini.

Kakashi – sensei datang dengan membawa satu map coklat yang tidak terlalu tebal maupun tipis. Jarang sekali Kakashi – sensei mengadakan jam perwalian khusus apabila tidak ada hal yang sangat penting sekali. Wajar saja, kelas tersebut tidak pernah membuat onar dan selalu mendapatkan nilai kelas yang sangat baik. Maka anak – anak bertanya – tanya ada apa kali ini?

" Pssst Ino, tumben banget Kakashi – sensei bikin jam perwalian, ada apaan sih? " Kata Sakura sambil berbisik pada Ino yang duduk dibelakangnya.

" Gak tau deh, menurut lu ada apa Naruto? " Ino bertanya kepada Naruto yang duduk di kanannya.

" Gak tau juga. Kiba, Psst Kiba! Ada apaan sih? " Tanya Naruto pada Kiba yang duduk didepannya.

" Gak tau. " Kiba hanya menjawab singkat dan dengan malas.

" Ehem. Perhatian semuanya, terutama kalian yang paling berisik duduk di belakang. Tak perlu bingung kenapa saya mengadakan jam khusus. Singkat saja, ada anak baru yang akan mulai sekarang bersekolah disini, terlebih lagi dia akan berada satu kelas dengan kalian. "

Saat itu juga, terbukalah pintu kelas dan masuk seorang cowok, bertubuh tinggi, berkulit putih pucat, tubuhnya juga terlihat atletis, terlebih lagi dengan warna rambut merah darah yang sangat menarik perhatian. Dan detik Ino menyadari siapa cowok tersebut...

" Gaara! " Ino berteriak cukup keras serta tatapan mata Sasuke yang membelalak ketika melihat Gaara memasuki ruangan.

" Tenang, tenang, beri kesempatan dia memperkenalkan diri, Ino. " Kata Kakashi – Sensei.

" Nama gue Sabaku no Gaara dan mulai besok gue bakal sekolah dan satu kelas dengan lo semua. Mohon dampingannya. " Kata Gaara singkat sambil terus menatap Ino membuat Ino blushing seketika.

" Untuk sekarang sampai disini dulu perkenalannya, kalian bisa lebih saling mendekatkan diri mulai besok, dan sekarang kalian semua boleh pulang. " Kakashi – sensei langsung saja keluar dari ruangan.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke bangkit berdiri, mencekik leher Gaara dengan lengannya lalu membawa Gaara keluar dari ruangan.

" Anjir lo! Kesini gak bilang – bilang! " Kata Sasuke sambil tertawa namun masih tetap mencekik Gaara.

" Woy lepasin! Ngapain gue pake laporan ke lo! Emang lo bokap gue! " Kata Gaara yang berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari leherya.

" Eh tapi gue sohib lo! Ngapain lo sekolah disini nyet! "

" Mau cari cewek! " Kata Gaara dengan santai dan Sasuke seketika langsung melepaskan tangannya.

" Seriusan woy! " Kata Sasuke pura – pura bercanda padahal sebenarnya dia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang tidak enak.

" Seriusan kok. " Kata Gaara kembali meyakinkan Sasuke.

" Sasuke, gue nebeng lo pulang! Enak aja tadi pagi ninggalin dateng – dateng sama Ino! " Kata Kiba yang baru keluar dari dalam kelas.

" Lo jemput Ino pagi – pagi? Ino siapanya lo deh? " Kata Gaara yang sedikit menyindir.

" Temen gue lah " Jawab Sasuke singkat. Tapi memang itulah yang sebenarnya kan? Entahlah, Sasuke juga masih ragu akan hal itu.

" Lo sama dia jawabnya sama aja. Gak seru banget. Ah Ino! Sini deh! " Kata Gaara sambil menghampiri Ino dan menarik Ino setengah berlari entah menuju kemana.

Sasuke masih terdiam menyaksikan kejadian barusan. Entah kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya, dan Kiba menyadari hal itu.

" Gue rasa lo harus hati – hati. Gue gatau alasan apa yang bisa bikin gue bilang gini sih, tapi tetep aja. " Kata Kiba pada Sasuke.

" Iya, gue juga ngerasa gitu. "

" Jangan sampe keulang lagi. "

" Gue usahain engga bakal. "

" Yaudah balik sekarang aja . "

" Oke. "

* * *

**Ini dia akhir dari chapter kali ini! **

**Gimana gimana?**

**Mohon reviewnya yaa! Thankyou!**

**Lagu : The Beginning - One Ok Rock**

** Clock Strikes - One Ok Rock**

**Sorry kalau ada typo dan grammar di Bahasa Inggrisnya kurang baik!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Datang lagi dengan chapter baru! Untuk Chapter kedua ini, aku akan usahakan untuk membuat alur bahasanya lebih enak untuk dibaca ya! **

**Untuk Kay Yamanaka : Aku sudah mulai mengurangi percakapan bahasa Inggrisnya kok! Kuharap bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya!**

**Untuk VeeA : Untuk bahasa gaul sorry gak bisa dihilangkan sepertinya haha karna sudah dari awal, untuk peran Sasuke-nya sudah kuusahakan! **

**Untuk Evefox Uchiha : Untuk masalah dibagian terakhir di chapter 1 percakapan Kiba & Sasuke tersebut masih belum bisa kuberi tau haha **

**I Do not Own Naruto!**

**Ini dia Chapter yang ke 2**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Pagi yang cerah, tepatnya pukul 6 pagi di hari Sabtu. Hari ini adalah hari libur KSHS ditambah hari Minggu, sehingga KSHS punya 2 hari libur tiap minggu yaitu Sabtu dan Minggu. Seperti yang Sasuke janjikan beberapa waktu lalu, Sasuke akan menemani Ino untuk lari pagi di komplek rumahnya.

Komplek rumah Ino memang cukup luas dan letaknya agak didalam jauh dari jalan raya sehingga suasananya tenang dan tidak ramai. Maka dari itu, Sasuke setuju untuk menemani Ino lari pagi. Sasuke sudah bangun dan bersiap – siap menuju rumah Ino. Ia juga telah meminta tolong salah satu pelayannya untuk memanaskan mobil serta memarkirkan di depan pintu sehingga ia tidak perlu repot – repot lagi.

Ah ya, bingung kenapa tiba – tiba Sasuke dirumahnya ada pelayan? Sekali lagi, ia walaupun kaya raya tetap rendah hati dan memilih untuk menyewa rumah berdua dengan Kiba. Selain itu tak jarang tiap weekend Sasuke pulang ke rumah besar miliknya itu kok.

Untuk olahraga kali ini ia memakai celana olahraga berwarna hitam dengan dua garis berwarna biru muda di sisi kanan dan kiri bagian paha, dengan atasan kaos tanpa lengan yang juga berwarna hitam dengan sentuhan simbol centang yang identik pada salah satu merk terkenal berwarna biru muda. Ia menggunakan handband berwarna biru muda di pergelangan kiri, serta memakai sepatu running hitam dengan sedikit garis berwarna biru muda. Hitam dan sedikit biru muda adalah warna kesukaan Sasuke. Dan dengan persiapannya, ia segera melesat menuju rumah Ino.

Tak sampai 30 menit, Sasuke telah sampai di depan rumah Ino. Ia turun dan menekan tombol bel di pagar rumah, lalu tak berapa lama kemudian, keluarlah sang bidadari cantik.

Ino memakai celana pendek sepaha berwarna pink magenta yang sangat memperlihatkan kemulusan pahanya, menggunakan atasan tanktop berwarna hitam polos yang agak longgar namun tetap memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang perfect untuk Sasuke, serta rambutnya yang ponytail namun kali ini poni yang menutupi mata kirinya dijepit ke atas sehingga memperlihatkan wajahnya dengan sempurna.

Keduanya bersama – sama melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu dan baru mulai berlari sekitar komplek. Komplek rumah Ino selain sepi dan tenang, jalanannya juga bagus dan memiliki jogging track khusus sehingga memudahkan keduanya.

Mereka berlari dan sedikit beberapa kali berhenti atau jogging biasa untuk mengatur pernapasan, sudah sekitar 20 menit mereka melakukannya.

Tiba – tiba saja, Sasuke teringat pada Ino yang dulu. Saat keduanya masih sama – sama di Junior High School kelas 1.

Saat itu, Ino sangat teramat gendut. Kalau tidak salah beratnya mencapai 65 kg padahal sewajarnya hanya 50 kg atau dibawahnya. Ino juga sering dikatai gendut oleh beberapa temannya, termasuk Kiba dan Sakura. Hanya saja, Kiba dan Sakura bercanda, namun yang lainnya serius. Ino awalnya biasa saja dikatai seperti itu, namun saat Sai, cinta pertama Ino, menolaknya dengan alasan lebih tertarik pada Sakura yang memiliki tubuh langsing, Ino langsung saja naik darah. Ia seketika melakukan diet keras – kerasan.

Yang Sasuke tidak sukai adalah cara Ino tidak sehat dalam melakukan dietnya. Makan hanya sehari sekali tapi melakukan olahraga yang berat – berat. Seringkali Ino juga jatuh pingsan atau sakit mendadak. Bahkan parahnya lagi, tubuhnya tidak mengurus, segitu saja padahal sudah hampir sebulan.

Sasuke yang jengah dan sangat mengkhawatirkan Ino, menawari Ino beberapa cara seperti tetap makan 3 kali sehari namun porsi dikurangi, tidak boleh makan snack, dan olahraga lari minimal 5 km serta push up 100 kali dan squats 100 kali. Mungkin cara ini tidak bisa menurunkan berat badan secara cepat, tapi setidaknya lebih sehat dibanding cara Ino yang asal – asalan.

Namun tetap saja, tak jarang Ino patah semangat saat menjalani diet ala Sasuke itu. Menurutnya sangat lama dan tidak efisien dan Sasuke harus berjuang keras untuk membujuk Ino agar tetap mengikuti caranya, setidaknya agar tidak sakit.

Akhirnya Ino dalam waktu kurang lebih 6 bulan dapat turun sekitar 5 kg. Masih lama perjalanan Ino untuk bisa mencapai 50kg. Cara diet masih sama, namun kali ini olahraga sedikit diperberat, dan setelah 6 bulan lagi, beratnya sudah mencapai 50 kg.

Beberapa cowok langsung tertarik dengan Ino, namun Ino akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak memiliki pacar saat JHS, karena dia tidak suka dengan cowok – cowok yang menyukainya disaat dia kurus saja padahal dulunya mengejek. Ino juga tetap berolahraga namun dengan tujuan membentuk tubuh bukan untuk mengurangi berat badannya lagi.

Sasuke sangat senang ketika Ino telah mencapai keinginannya untuk menjadi perempuan yang kurus. Sasuke sebenarnya menerima apa adanya jika Ino gendut atau kurus. Namun karena menjadi kurus adalah keinginan dari Ino, Sasuke hanya mendukung saja, toh membawa dampak yang baik kan.

Setelah hampir 1 jam berlari, keduanya kembali ke rumah, beristirahat sebentar dan melanjutkan mandi. Ino mandi terlebih dahulu, lalu setelahnya Sasuke. Sasuke memang telah membawa 1 tas yang memang berisi keperluannya untuk mandi. Selama Sasuke mandi, Ino di dapur mempersiapkan sarapan ringan nan sehat. Sandwich dan salad serta jus buah yang sangat disenangi Sasuke.

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu hingga siang hari bercanda dan menonton acara – acara di TV. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari rencana untuk masak bersama, berkunjung ke beberapa pet shop untuk membeli anjing, dan masih banyak lagi.

Saat ini keduanya sedang menonton film Thor 2 dan Ino sebenarnya sudah pernah menontonnya, hanya saja Sasuke memintanya, Ino hanya menurut saja. Baru beberapa lama film di putar, Ino telah tertidur di pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasakan pundaknya berat sebelah, lalu menoleh ke arah pundaknya yang berat tersebut dan mendapati Ino telah tertidur. Dengan pelan – pelan, Sasuke memeluk Ino dengan satu tangannya dan menutupi tubuh Ino dengan selimut yang tak jauh dari keduanya. Ya, saat ini keduanya berada di tempat tidur Ino, tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu. Mereka telah melakukan hal seperti ini sejak JHS, Sasuke tentunya adalah cowok yang tau batas dan mengerti apa yang terjadi di antara keduanya.

_Kita hanya sahabat, tak lebih dan tak kurang, benarkan Ino? _Tentu saja itu hanya ada di dalam hati Sasuke dan tidak benar – benar secara langsung ia tanyakan pada Ino.

Karena waktu masih menunjukan pukul 3 sore, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menaruh kepalanya di atas kepala Ino dan tidur juga. Pikirnya, nanti jam 6 sore saja ia akan pulang, sambil menemani Ino di rumah. Kadang, Sasuke merasa ingin terus berada di samping Ino, menemani, menjaganya. Ino hanya tinggal sendiri di sini, bisa saja apapun akan terjadi padanya. Kedua orangtuanya ada di desa lain sedang mengembangkan toko bunga. Terkadang ingin sekali menawarkan Ino menginap di rumahnya karena setidaknya tidak sendiri, ada kedua orangtuanya dan pelayan – pelayan yang bekerja di rumah. Namun Ino selalu menolaknya dengan alasan tidak enak, padahal kedua orangtuanya tidak mempermasalahkan sama sekali.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu...

Cahaya matahari bersinar menerobos dari celah – celah jendela kamar milik Ino. Dengan segenap jiwa dan raga Ino membuka kedua matanya, meregangkan seluruh badannya, dan sekarang telah dalam posisi duduk dan kedua kaki jenjangnya diluruskan ke depan. Lalu ia mengatur napas, mulai tenang.

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Lalu dengan cepat ia segera mengecheck kiri kanan dan memerhatikan seluruh sudut kamarnya. Tidak ada.

Kemana Sasuke?

Apa yang tadi hanya mimpi? Ia merasakan tertidur di pundak lelaki kesayangannya itu, lalu ia juga merasakan kedua lengan lelaki tersebut merengkuhnya, dan menaruh kepalanya di atas kepala milik Ino, menikmati dalam posisi tersebut. Ia juga merasakan kecupan di dahinya dan kedua pipinya yang tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari lelaki kesayangannya itu.

Tapi sekarang, lelaki itu tidak ada. Apakah hanya mimpi?

Ino lalu segera bangkit berdiri dan bercermin, merapikan sedikit bajunya yang lecek serta rambutnya yang berantakan hanya disisir sebentar dan dibiarkan terurai.

_TIN TIN TIN! _

Terdengar bunyi klakson mobil yang sudah familiar. Mama dan papa berkunjung? Tumben banget!

Ino segera turun dari kamarnya menuju pintu, dan ketika ia membuka pintunya, ia cukup kecewa... Karena yang dilihatnya bukanlah mobil sedan hitam yang biasanya papa Ino pakai.

Melainkan sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna merah darah dengan sedikit garis tipis hitam vertikal dibagian kap mobil. Mungkin salah alamat?

Eh tapi tunggu dulu...

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut yang warnanya hampir senada dengan mobil tersebut keluar dan berjalan menuju pintu pagar rumah Ino. Ino masih dalam diam berdiri di tempat. Mencoba mencerna apa yang telah terjadi sepagi ini. Jika diperhatikan, Ino seperti mengenal lelaki itu. AH YA GAARA!

" Begitu caranya ya kalo lo memperlakukan tamu yang datang? Membiarkannya membuka pagar sendiri dan hanya melihat saja? " kata Gaara yang terlihat sedikit kesal karena Ino hanya diam di tempat.

" WOY! " Kali ini Gaara berteriak cukup kencang. Ino yang tadinya masih diam ditempat tersadar dan segera lari menuju pagar rumahnya dan membuka – kan pintu untuk Gaara.

" G – Gaara...? " Ino masih kebibungan akan kehadiran Gaara.

" Ya? Kenapa? " Gaara hanya menjawab santai dan melengos masuk ke dalam rumah Ino.

" E – Eh jangan sembarangan masuk dong! Ih! " Ino buru – buru mengejar Gaara masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

" Rumah lo boleh juga, nyaman walopun gak luas. " Gaara berkomentar singkat.

" Lo kesini ngapain? Rapih banget kayak mau pergi ke mall aja. " Ino lalu duduk di kursi seberang dari tempat Gaara duduk.

" Udah sana cepet mandi. " Gaara berkata dengan wajah datar dan memandangi handphone miliknya.

" Apaan sih asal nyuruh aja! Tau alamat rumah gue darimana coba? " Ino masih kesal dengan kedatangan Gaara yang tidak jelas begini.

" Udah sana buruan bawel banget sih. " Sekali lagi, Gaara masih dengan wajah datar.

" Iya iya! Awas loh macem – macem di rumah gue! Gue laporin polisi! " Ino segera berlari menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Sebenarnya Gaara juga tidak tahu harus apa dan kenapa datang ke rumah Ino sepagi ini. Tapi yang pasti Gaara hanya ingin melihat Ino. Cukup menyeramkan sih karena terlihat seperti stalker, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Toh Gaara memiliki semua alamat dan nomor telfon semua anak di kelasnya termasuk Ino karena dia anak baru.

" Oh lo ternyata. " Terdengar suara yang dingin dan tidak menyenangkan datang dari arah pintu masuk.

Gaara segera memalingkan wajahnya mencari sumber suara. Dan ketika Gaara melihat seorang lelaki dengan _raven – hair _dan mata tajam mengarahnya, ia segera mengenal siapa sosok tersebut.

Dengan suara yang tak kalah dingin, Gaara menjawab " Ngapain lo kesini? "

Sasuke, lalu memposisikan dirinya duduk di kursi seberang Gaara sama seperti tadi Ino duduk. Dan berkata, " Yang harusnya nanya itu gue. Lo ngapain disini? "

" Suka – suka gua. Lo gak inget tujuan gue kesini yang kemarin gue bilang? " Gaara menjawab dengan enteng.

Sasuke masih ingat alasan Gaara pindah sekolah saat waktu itu ia tanya. Tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa alasan itu serius.

" Gua rasa lo harus pergi dari sini sekarang sebelum hal yang mengerikan terjadi. " Sasuke berkata sambil berdiri dan menatap Gaara dengan tajam dan intens.

Gaara bangkit berdiri, lalu dengan cepat tangan kanannya mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke, " Apa hak lo ngusir – ngusir gue dari sini? "

Dan ketika Sasuke hendak mengarahkan lengan kanannya dan mengepalkannya bersiap meninju ke arah Gaara, saat itu juga Ino keluar dari kamarnya, menatap bingung ke lantai bawah dengan apa yang ia lihat.

" Loh kok? Ada Sasuke juga? Kalian ngapain... ? " Ino makin bingung saat melihat kehadiran Sasuke sekaligus dengan apa yang keduanya sedang lakukan.

Dengan cepat, dan senyum lebar, Gaara berkata " Ah gak kok itu di deket leher Sasuke tadi ada binatang kecil gitu "

Sasuke hanya terdiam, masih mengepalkan tangannya, menatap intens dan dingin Gaara.

" Ah ya kalian tunggu sebentar ya gue mau ngeringin rambut bentar. Kalo mau minum ambil aja di dapur. " Dan dengan itu Ino kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mulai meng – hairdryer rambut panjang miliknya itu. _ Sasuke ngapain sih kesini? Mukanya jutek banget. Pasti ada sesuatu deh _, Pikir Ino dalam hati.

Sedangkan keadaan di lantai bawah rumah Ino...

" Jangan macem – macem sama Ino. " Sasuke mulai kembali percakapan yang terhenti tadi.

" Lo siapanya dia? Pacar aja bukan. " Gaara lalu melemparkan senyuman yang meremehkan Sasuke.

" Sahabat. Dari kecil. "

" Sahabat? Sebatas itu aja, gak lebih. Ck. " Gaara mendecak sebal.

" Ino tanggung jawab gue. Dan kalo sampe apapun terjadi ke dia, apalagi gara – gara lo. Lo mati. "

" Hn. Terserah. Tapi yang pasti bentar lagi dia jadi milik gua. " Gaara lalu bangkit berdiri, menuju dapur dan mengambil minum.

_Mana mungkin Ino semudah itu jatuh cinta sama orang kayak lo. _Dan tentu saja Sasuke hanya berkata dalam hatinya sendiri.

" Hey, Sasuke. Kenapa? Serem banget mukanya. " Ino yang baru selesai mengeringkan rambutnya menghampiri Sasuke.

" Kenapa dia ada di rumah lo, sepagi ini? " Sasuke melemparkan death glare pada Ino, Ino pun langsung tak terima.

" Mana gue tau! Gue baru bangun, dan tiba – tiba aja rumah gue didatengin mobil merah gitu tuh. " Ino membela diri.

" Hn. Yasudahlah. Udah siapkan? Pergi sekarang aja. " Sasuke segera menarik pergelangan tangan Ino.

" Eh! Bentar. Kita mau kemana emang? "

" Gue udah sms lo kan. Kita mau ke panti asuhan. " Sasuke menjawab santai dan kembali menarik tangan Ino.

" Eh Gaara! Buruan keluar! Rumah mau gue kunci nih! " Inopun berteriak sambil setengah berlari kecil akibat tarikan oleh Sasuke tersebut.

" Mau kemana? " Gaara bertanya kebingungan ketika telah sampai di depan rumah Ino saat Ino sedang mengunci pagar rumah miliknya.

" Gak tau tuh Sasuke ngajak ke panti asuhan. " Kata Ino sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dan Sasuke langsung menyeret Ino menuju mobilnya lalu pergi menjauh melesat.

_Shit. Kali ini rencana Sasuke apa? Kenapa dia lagi – lagi halangin jalan gue. Sialan! _Kata Gaara dalam hati sambil menendang salah satu ban mobil depan miliknya lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi entah kemana.

Sementara itu, terjadi keheningan di sepanjang jalan. Entah mengapa Ino mulai risih dengan keadaan seperti ini. Biasanya Ino akan panjang lebar bercerita tentang apapun kepada Sasuke, dan Sasuke juga pasti akan menanggapinya. Sasuke dari dulu memang selalu menanggapi apapun celotehan dari Ino. Maka dari itu, disaat keheningan seperti ini, Ino ingin sekali memulai pembicaraan.

Namun, saat Ino melihat raut wajah Sasuke, ia mengurungkan kembali niatnya tersebut. Sasuke terlihat begitu dingin, diam, tatapannya tajam, dan sama sekali tidak mengarahkan pandangnya dari jalanan. Sasuke terlihat begitu... Menyeramkan.

Disaat seperti ini, Ino tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia harus diam, menunggu Sasuke yang memulai pembicaraan. Karena jika Ino yang memulai pembicaraan, pasti Sasuke akan membalasnya dengan " Hn. " atau malah berkata judes seperti " Diam. Gue lagi gak mood. "

Sasuke jarang sekali seperti ini, biasanya dia hanya seperti ini jika benar – benar ada yang menganggu pikirannya. Jangan samakan sikap Sasuke dengan Ino, Kiba, Gaara, dan teman – teman lainnya ya. Karena hanya dengan Ino, Sasuke bisa berbicara lebih cerewet dari biasanya. Dengan Kiba juga.

Hanya saja dengan teman – teman, Sasuke akan terlihat cool ataupun lebih memilih diam daripada berbicara banyak. Dan dengan Gaara... panjang ceritanya, pokoknya berbeda lagi.

Ino pernah sesekali dan beberapa kali ke rumah besar milik Sasuke. Menurut ingatannya, jalan yang sedang ia lalui adalah jalan menuju rumah besar tersebut. Terlihat di kiri kanan mulai banyak sekali pohon – pohon seperti hutan, tapi bedanya ini lebih terawat dan dirancang sedemikian rupa sehingga tertata rapih. Selain itu mulailah terlihat bunga – bunga warna warni di dekat pintu gerbang apalagi setelah memasuki kawasan rumah Sasuke yang terlihat seperti mansion. Bunga – bunga indah bertebaran dimana – mana, ada kolam ikan, ada juga pondok kecil untuk bermain sekaligus menambah keindahan.

Taman bunga tersebutlah yang menjadi spot kesukaan Ino. Ia betah berjam – jam hanya untuk melihat menikmati pemandangan, atau terkadang ikut menanam dan memberikan solusi – solusi tentang penanaman tumbuhan kepada pelayan – pelayan Sasuke yang mengurusnya. Sasuke tentunya selalu berada di pinggiran taman duduk di salah satu kursi, menikmati pemandangan Ino yang gembira dan bersemangat di antara bunga – bunga tersebut menambah kecantikan Ino.

Ketika mobil yang dibawa Sasuke itu telah sampai di depan gerbang, secara otomatis gerbang tersebut terbuka sendirinya. Sasuke lalu memakirkan mobilnya di depan pintu masuk rumahnya, memberi kode kepada pelayannya agar tidak memindahkan mobil tersebut. Keduanya lalu turun dari mobil, Inopun terlihat semakin gelisah ketika Sasuke masih sama, tetap dingin dan masih belum juga mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Ino akhirnya pasrah saja dan berjalan tepat dibelakang Sasuke, sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya ketika para pelayan yang mengenal Ino dengan baik memberikan tatapan tanya seolah olah _ Ada apa dengan Tuan Muda? _Bahkan Ino sendiripun masih belum tau apa yang terjadi.

Hingga akhirnya keduanya sampai di depan pintu suatu ruangan. Ketika keduanya masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, terlihat sebuah ruangan bersuhu dingin dan sejuk, bernuansa warna biru muda yang lembut, terdapat satu tempat tidur berukuran King size, satu lemari besar yang sepertinya berisi pakaian – pakaian, lalu ada juga gitar listrik ditaruh di sudut ruangan, dan meja belajar beserta tumpukan buku – buku.

Dari yang Ino bisa simpulkan adalah... Kamar Sasuke. Pasti.

Dan disanalah Ino, terdiam tepat ketika Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya. Sasuke lalu berhalan menuju lemari yang sangat besar, menggeser salah satu pintunya dan terlihatlah beberapa jas yang tergantung berbagai warna di dalamnya. Ino yang tak tau harus apa tetap terdiam, namun Sasuke malah menatap pakaian tersebut sebentar, lalu menatap Ino, lama. Ketika Ino maupun Sasuke tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, akhirnya Sasuke terduduk lemas di atas tempat tidur.

" Gue... bakal jadi penerus usaha bokap gue. " Sasuke masih lemas.

Ino yang mendengarnya, kebingungan, " Bukannya malah bagus? Itu berarti lo gak usah susah payah cari kerjaan lagi dan bokap lo percaya sama lo? "

" Bukan itu... ya bagian itu gue seneng. Tapi... " Terlihat kegelisahan dalam diri Sasuke.

" Tapi apa? " Sambil berkata demikian Ino datang menghampiri Sasuke, duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan menggapai kepala Sasuke lalu meletakkannya di pundak Ino, Sasuke hanya mengikuti tuntunan Ino tersebut.

" Aku hanya lelah. " Saat berkata demikian, Sasuke lalu memeluk Ino dengan erat, benar – benar erat, seakan – akan melepaskan segala sesuatu yang ia rasakan.

Ino mengerti. Tak jarang Sasuke kelelahan dengan segala aktivitas ayahnya tersebut yang juga berpengaruh pada hidupnya. Mulai dari pertemuan bisnis yang terkadang melibatkannya, perayaan bisnis atau kantor, meminta Sasuke sering ke perusahaan ayahnya agar bisa beradaptasi dengan mudah saat bekerja nanti. Hebatnya, Sasuke tidak pernah mengeluh, hanya diam menerima, menjalani, memahami apa yang kedua orang tuanya inginkan.

Ino cukup kaget memang ketika Sasuke berkata lelah dengan semua ini. Tapi ia dapat mewajarkannya. Sehingga, Ino sekarang hanya diam, mengelus kepala Sasuke dengan lembut dan merasakan nafas Sasuke yang menderu – deru menghembus dan terasa di kulit Ino.

" Ino, gue butuh lo. " Sasuke berkata dengan lirih.

Namun Ino tetap dapat mendengarkannya.

" Gue akan selalu sama lo, kapanpun. " Kata Ino sambil tersenyum dan Sasukepun juga tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ino tersebut.

* * *

**Sampai disitu dulu ya chapter 2 nya! Semoga lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**THANKYOU GUYS! **


End file.
